


The Storm

by NocturnalRemissions



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, mature - Freeform, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalRemissions/pseuds/NocturnalRemissions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot, where the gender of one of the characters is flexible and one is male.  Although my inspiration for the male character has been indicated, there are no names and only brief descriptions.  Aside from that, the gender of at least one character, and some character traits, can be otherwise imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This work is fiction and Richard Armitage is listed as my muse and inspiration and nothing more. Suggested listening: Rain and Thunderstorms. This fiction is mine, so please do not repost or reproduce in any form.

The house was empty again. Almost. Although a storm was promised, a few of my visiting friends had gone out for the evening, leaving us behind. They had attempted to coax and prod us both, teasing because they knew we'd be in the house alone together. The two of us similar in kind, it was true, but we had become quiet and appreciative friends. Both of us denied the pleading invitations and stayed behind. He kept to his bedroom, and I ventured to the enclosed porch to read and to await, and listen to, the pending storm.

The storm grew lightly. The air grew colder as well. I lit a fire in the hearth to read and enjoy the silence that was the house now. The rain was strong, but the winds were mild, and the skies began to light up with distant and shallow bolts. Through my porch windows I could see out over the sprawl of dark green hillside behind. In the distance were tall and dense trees at the edge of the forest, which crested my home's landscape. Stillness. And then thunder. For a while, I read and enjoyed the low rumbles and the sound of water tinkling as it trickled through the small pails of the rain chains on the sides of the house.

The skies got darker, so I put down my book and just watched. They brightened occasionally, as the lengths of the lightning streams increased and the thunder deepened. The storm was getting closer. I huddled on my chaise by the fire, pulling my lap blanket closer. Shivering, I realized that what little I had on was not sufficient against the cold. My robe was long, but thin, and I pulled the blanket over my shoulders, and continued to be mesmerized by the storm.

Before long, I became aware that the storm's intensity grew, and thunder bolts were close enough to concern. A few of the surrounding pines were tall, and the contents of their makeup would combust with even a simple spark. I became acutely aware of my increased shivering. I stood and walked to the windows, as if my getting closer could warn off such a storm. But by getting closer, it only deepened my fears and intensified my now shuttering frame.

The rain was fiercer now. The thunder broke like claps on a bass drum, hard and deep. The sky lit up like fireworks, which were no longer north now but almost vertical to the house and I shook until my teeth rattled. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly screamed. His touch had sparked and I briefly jolted at the sensation. He turned me and pulled me close to him, holding me in the space just under his arm, tightly to try to stave off my trembling. My body shook uncontrollably, as both the fear of the storm and the charge from him that entered me clashed with intensity. I stayed in his warm hold, his arms strong around me and the smell of his skin filling my senses. I tried to relax and shifted lightly in my attempt. He released his hold briefly, just to look at me, as if to check on his patient.

I had never seen him like this. But I had never looked at him like this. Looking up into his face, I watched his eyes darken and I realized that something had changed. Like the thunder around us, his lips were on mine, hard and smooth and penetrating. His arms strengthened their hold on me again, and my shivering became a melting swirl and my mind swam and careened.

We backed toward the chaise and he laid us down, our mouths breaking only to grasp for air and connect again, as if starving. His hands moved up my arms, lifting them above my head, stroking upward - soothing and comforting. He shifted his body not over me, but around me as if to protect, and yet to ask for entry. I opened to him, and lay my hands on his back, inviting, pressing and soothing. He moaned and pulled back to look at me, his blue eyes flecked with amber in the light, the firelight dancing against his skin, and his dark hair shining. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but only exhaled in a low, deep hiss.

My body responded with another deep shiver, and sensing this he pulled me up to remove my robe from around my shoulders and my skin met his. His hands and mouth traveled my body, teeth grazed my skin. Tasting. Teasing. I too hissed low and soft and pulled at his body, urging the closeness. Urging his entry. He reached between us, freeing himself from his flannels and entered me quickly, and wrapped his arms up above us and around my head, as if to protect.

I arched with him, moving my hands into his hair, and we worked almost in tandem with the growing intensity of the thunder. It deepened and roared above the house. He moved within me as if my skin was keeping him from getting deeper inside. My insides burned and ached and begged that the sensations would never end, forever building and ebbing and pleading. The rain pounded, beating the tiny rain buckets until they broke from their chains. I peaked and my muscles gripped and pulled him deeper inside me. His movements intensified, our bodies slick now and heated by the fire. The violence of the love between us became drowned out, as he came with the thunderclaps overhead. Lightning crashed around us, and we held tight and rode out our pleasure. We flowed into calm with the softening rain, wrapped and connected beyond our skin, and it seemed that our loving might end the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to post your comments and constructive criticism, if you would please. Thank you for reading.


End file.
